The SETOXKATSUYA Oneshot Series
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a series of oneshots I've been working on for a while. The rating ranges from K to M. Details inside.</html>
1. Sexy!: K Plus

**JWEC:** So lovely to be writing again. I just want to point out that I stay pretty busy. Most of these were written out of order, and will probably seem that way. But I would never post anything I feel like you guys wouldn't like, and something I haven't worked on. So with that, I present a oneshot series for you folks. It's short, but worth a chance. Something you may notice: the first 4 are related, the last 7 are related (faintly, you'll see how), and the 5th (the X) is completely unrelated to both. Clever, huh? Maybe not. Something else: the pieces range in rating, so you can read them individually. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Kaiba is caught in a moment where his defenses are down.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** The creator of Yu-Gi-Oh was not a girl, so I'm out of the running. THIS IS A CATCH-ALL DISCLAIMER.

**Pairing: **Slight Puppyshipping (K. Jounochi X Seto)

S is for Sexy!

I ducked from tree to tree. Normally, as a CEO, I wouldn't be reduced to such things. I hate the paparazzi.

Really. I _hate_ the paparazzi. I walked into the open after double checking both ways.

I ran my hand through my hair. I had to do something about all this unwanted publicity.

I heard the quiet snap of a camera. And again. And again. I turned; ready to snarl at whoever had stolen my moment of peace.

The offender lowered the camera before tilting my chin up and snapping again.

"You know," he smiled and winked with a sultry retort, "you really are a special kind of sexy, Seto Kaiba."

He scurried off. I was frozen for just a second.

The next afternoon, I received a magazine slid under my door. Attached was a note.

_Check out my work. You were quite the subject._

I picked up the magazine. On the cover was the shot with my head tilted up. **A Look at the REAL Seto Kaiba**, said the headline.

I flipped through and saw a spread of pictures of me at the most random times. He had me smiling in one shot. I smiled down on it.

Everyone could say whatever the hell they wanted. Katsuya Jounochi thought I was sexy.


	2. Emotionally Needy: T

**Summary:** Jou takes a trip and explains himself a bit.

**Rating:** T

E is for Emotionally Needy

Katsuya Jounochi was as independent as they come.

He had lived alone for 4 years without slipping. He'd fended for himself in a shady neighborhood where a kid like him was lucky to make it to age 17. Jou had even had spare time to take care of his retirement plan, working as the youngest photographer for a teenage magazine.

He could do anything—except his one weakness.

Although Jou was financially and intellectually an out-of-the-box thinker, Katsuya Jounochi was incredibly emotionally needy.

Growing up without his family and with only his demonstrative friends, he was starved of affection. It was why he toyed with everyone's favorite CEO so much. Now, Jou wasn't an idiot. He immediately classified the feelings for the CEO for at least a crush. The tough exterior was just so much fun trying to break through. And he noticed the smile on the handsome brunet's face when he looked at the magazine the other day.

But now, Jou sat at home, toying with his camera. He heard a soft knock on his door. Rising quickly and treading lightly to his door, he opened to see the Kaibas' head chauffeur and butler, Roland.

"Hey, Mr. Roland. Thanks for letting me into Kaiba's office last week to take my picture."

The older gentleman's eye twinkled with a slightly wicked gleam. "Mr. Kaiba was in need of cheering up."

Jou grinned at him. "Either way, thank you. So what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Kaiba is requesting your presence in a few minutes for dinner. He sends he needs to discuss the aforesaid picture."

Jou blushed slightly. "Like a date?" he asked quietly, as though the word were forbidden.

Roland gave a smile similar to the one he gave Jou the previous week. "Indeed, Mr. Jounochi." Jou only sighed. "He hopes you will be ready soon?"

"Yeah," Jou mumbled. "I'll be out in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later, with a red dress shirt and a pair of Jou's best slacks, Jou rode in the limo with Roland at the wheel.

"So how did Moneybags find my place, anyway?"

The flash in the man's eye wasn't nearly as fun when it was turned on you, Jou noted.

"That, sir," he grinned, "is classified."

Jou sat at the end of the table, rubbing his arm. Dates made him nervous, especially ones with certain CEOs on whom he had a crush.

Suddenly, the CEO in question entered the room, quietly illustrious and elegant as ever.

"Jou," he greeted. "You clean up nice."

Jou ran a hand through his permanently messy hair. "Thanks. You look remarkably nice, as always."

He internally grinned, noting the brunet's light dusting of a blush.

"So, Jou. I asked you over to discuss your spread of pictures, and because I have a proposition for you."

"Okay," the pretty blond nodded.

"Your professional pictures look absolutely fantastic. I look great in your pictures."

"I only added to that. You always look nice," he interjected before he knew it.

The CEO gave his common smirk. "Nonetheless, I would like to see these pictures evolve over a period of time. My interest in you and your repertoire of skills is hopefully mutual, and if so, we should come together exclusively for the common significant gratification of the two of us."

Jou allowed a slow smile to spread on his face as the words sunk in. He rose and wrapped his arms around the sitting brunet, his lips at Kaiba's ear. "I would be glad to be your boyfriend. Mr. Kaiba."

The sapphire-eyed brunet turned to face him. "Good. I've been waiting to do this for too long…" and he tilted his head up and softly kissed the auburn-eyed blond. Blue met brown for only a moment before they chased each other to Kaiba's bedroom, losing clothes along the way. Suddenly Kaiba slammed Jou to the bed, bent over his body with his mouth at his neck.

"You should probably know," Kaiba murmured over Jou's tan column of neck, occasionally marring the skin with little purple bruises, "I'm a little emotionally needy."

"Please, Kaiba—"

"Seto," the brunet corrected.

"Okay then—_nyehh_—Seto. You don't—_eep!_—know the half of it," Jou squeaked with a grin.


	3. Tries Too Hard: T

**Summary: **A sweet moment between the boys, following a morning after. ;)

**Rating:** T

T is for Tries Too Hard

I pried my eyelids open, seeing a smiling blur of blond hair with a tray of food. I blinked away the blurriness, only to meet a kiss on my nose. I felt my face warm up. He snickered, before the smile returned.

"Morning, Seto," he whispered, close to my mouth. He was such a tease.

"Morning, Jou," I mumbled sleepily before turning over. I could practically see the adorable pout on his face. As I planned, he moved the tray from off his lap.

"Geez, are you always this sleepy in the morning?" he asked. I cracked and eye open and grinned. I whipped around and yanked him down to me, curling him into a ball toward my chest.

"No. I'm definitely not a morning person, but I would gladly be if this is how all my mornings start," I purred contently.

He squeaked out a reply before I chuckled. "What'd you say, puppy?"

"I said," he muffled, "we have to leave for class in 45 minutes." I released him, but not before I touched my lips to his forehead.

"Then finish getting ready, I'm right behind you," I whispered. He got up and stood with his back to me. I gave him a playful smack on the ass, and he squeaked and ran off. God, I loved that ass.

Forty-five minutes later, we sat in the limo, on the way to school. Jou would occasionally ask a question, but for the most part, he just nuzzled my neck and sighed contentedly.

I stroked his hair absentmindedly. I couldn't help but wonder why on earth he would need to live alone. I mean, we had only been dating for a few days, but I don't understand why he sees the need to stay there. He could move in with me, and he could be happy in the mansion. I'd have him close, while he could have his space. And the reason to ask him to move in could be mostly platonic and economic, where only a little bit of the logic would be related to keeping him near.

My heart had nothing to do with it. Well, maybe a bit. Hmm. I suppose I could convince of otherwise—

My thoughts were interrupted by a good-nature chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, a little defensively.

"Calm down. If you wanted me to move in, you could've just asked. I just needed a place away from my dad. He travels a lot, and I could move with him, or get my own place here so I wouldn't be displaced. I got a job doing something I love, and I get to stay on my own terms. But I don't mind moving. I like to think of it as an adventure." He shrugged. I nodded, then out of nowhere, a huge grin split his face.

"Besides, I would love to be around to hear your thoughts about me," he smirked. A look of confused horror fell on my face. "You really tend to speak your mind." He giggled, and then I tickled him mercilessly and vengefully. "Really, Seto," he tried to finish as the giggles died down. "You don't have to try so hard."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a part of my nature. Learn to like it." He smiled warmly at that. "I'm sure I will."


End file.
